


Righteous Fury

by meaghann



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Saves the Day (Supernatural), Fluff, M/M, Monster of the Week, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaghann/pseuds/meaghann
Summary: Dean needs saving and his favourite angel is there to help.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5





	Righteous Fury

Righteous fury. Dean was having the meaning of the term demonstrated in front of him, as the angel Castiel turned and snarled at the huge 'thing' that had emerged out of the darkness. Whatever it was, it had big teeth, a crapload of smelly fur and it wanted to eat Dean. 

"You will not touch Dean, he is defended!" 

The thing advanced, hot breath rolling over them as it leaned in and growled. It reared back to strike and Cas swiped with his angel blade so fast that Dean almost missed it and the creature fell, gurgling, to the ground. Dean staggered under the weight of his relief and uncomfortable with being saved he rubbed his neck and looked away from a glowering Castiel. It was all kinds of hot and Dean was flustered. A light touch on his arm drew him to look at Cas and he saw his friend again, worried and a bit awkward.

"Dean are you well?"

"Yeah Cas, thanks for swooping in and saving me."

"Of course, Dean. You know I do not really fly right?" Dean snorted at the head tilt and the adrenaline of his relief gave him the giggles and he bent over, howling with laughter. Castiel started to look concerned, but Dean got himself under control and stood up.

"So, what the hell was that thing? It just appeared out the trees and charged" asked Dean as he poked it with his toe of his boot.

"I do not recognize this creature, but local folklore has tales of a skunk ape, a foul-smelling primate that lives in the swamps."

They disposed of the corpse quickly and once they were back in the Impala and driving in the darkness toward the motel, Cas spoke without looking at Dean, eyes on the passing swampland.

"Dean I will always try to save you. I cherish you." 

Dean looked over and Cas's left hand was lying on the bench seat between them and Dean didn't say anything, just took his hand and held it in the dark.

"I know Cas." The 'I love you' was unspoken, but things changed between them that day.


End file.
